


Roll the Dice

by avidreader3752



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidreader3752/pseuds/avidreader3752
Summary: When Ron and Hermione get into yet another pointless argument, Harry decides he's had enough.





	Roll the Dice

Harry had always known that Hermione and Ron were going to end up together. He had never met people that balanced each other out more perfectly than they did. It just came as a surprise to him that though Ron and Hermione were together; they still argued about pretty much everything and usually dragged Harry into it without letting him much say in the matter. On one particular evening, the trio was sitting at the kitchen table inside the small flat they shared, playing Monopoly.  
‘Harry, can you please explain Ronald that it says right here in the rules that you can’t just re-roll if you don’t like your numbers!  
“Come on Hermione!” Ron started to wine, “If I keep this roll I’m gonna land on Park Place and since you have hotels on everything, I’d go bankrupt!  
“That’s exactly the purpose of hotels Ronald! So ha! I win! Right, Harry? Harry?” Hermione and Ron turned around and scanned the kitchen to see that their friend had disappeared. Harry (who had slipped out of the room sometime during the disagreement) was sitting on his bed in the trio’s tiny apartment in the city of London. Harry didn’t get it. Ginny never caused arguments between them. One of the reasons Harry loved her was because she was so calm and levelheaded.  
“Harry? Oh, there you are. Blimey! What’s gotten into her? She’s so- ” Harry cut Ron off.  
“Just stop. I wish you two could just get along for once!” Harry, very annoyed, proceeded to apparate to the Burrow without another word. Once he had arrived, Harry entered the house and walked to Ginny’s room. Harry often dropped by unannounced like this. The Weasley’s didn’t mind.  
“Ginny? Hey, are you there? I need to talk with someone sane.” Ginny came to her door and let him in.  
“Well, it’s a good thing you have me huh?” Ginny grinned and invited him to sit on her messy bed that was filled with many things. There were old magazines, pictures, and half full boxes filled with her belongings. Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts several months back and she had just found a small flat to move into and was in the process of moving out of the Burrow.  
“Ron and Hermione are driving me insane! They bicker all the time and it’s always about the most stupid stuff. Just a bit ago they were fighting over Monopoly dice.” Ginny looked at Harry and listened to him intently as he explained their latest conflict. When Harry had finished, he glanced over to Ginny who seemed to be deep in thought.  
“Why don’t I head back over to the flat with you and I can talk to Hermione and see if she won’t come to some agreement with my dear brother?” Harry agreed that seemed to be a good idea and within 10 minutes they were standing in the kitchen of Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s flat staring at the sight in front of them.  
Hermione and Ron were clearly still frustrated with one another. They had put up a spell between them and had divided the whole flat into two sections. Hermione was sitting in an armchair on one side with a book in her hand but was obviously not reading it as it was upside down, and Ron was in the kitchen but was clearly distracted because he had just tried to drink out of an empty glass. They had both barely glanced up when they saw Harry come into the room but when Ginny walked through the door from behind Harry, Hermione rushed over and began to convince Ginny that she was obviously right and that Ron lost the game.  
“He seems to think he can just roll again because apparently, Ronald has no respect for the rules.” Hermione gave Ron a death glare at this point and then attempted to lead Ginny over to her side of the room. Ron decided this would be a good time to defend himself.  
“Well Hermione is overreacting and she should be more willing to bend one little rule so that I have a better chance to win.” Harry had to admit that Hermione had a way better argument than Ron did at the moment. “How am I supposed to win against such an intelligent, smart, and bright person?” Ron looked at Hermione and made an overdramatic face of despair. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.  
“You do realize those words all mean the same exact thing don’t you?” Ron shrugged and gave her a goofy grin. Hermione finally caved, she liked being called smart. “Fine, you get one extra roll just this once.” Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, both not daring to believe that Ron and Hermione had solved an argument by themselves after they had wasted all sorts of time trying to figure out how to resolve their issue.  
“Let’s get back to the game shall we?” Ron offered after he had embraced Hermione and kissed the top of her head. Hermione smiled and suddenly her anger evaporated and she was content to let Ron have his way. They returned to the game and acted completely civilized. Seeing their work was finished, Harry and Ginny returned to the burrow and all was well- at least until Ron attempted to steal a $100 bill from the bank.


End file.
